Phoenix
Phoenix is the optional boss of The Volcano and Jimmy's final transformation, accessible once the player has turned on all 25 Light-bulbs. It is a huge phoenix, and, once it dies, it will rise from the ashes with full health, having the same stats but different attacks. It can only be defeated after it has risen from the ashes. After defeat, Jimmy will empathize with the Phoenix, and will then be able to turn into one from that point on. As a Phoenix, Jimmy can set fire to certain things, as the Pumpkin form does, but he can set fire to every tile surrounding him at once, unlike the Pumpkin. He can also fly over small gaps, much as the Pumpkin or Bird forms do. Attacks/Actions First Phase * The Phoenix will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * The Phoenix will breathe fire, dealing magical damage to one party member. * The Phoenix will release a mysterious force, dealing 50% magical damage to all party members. * The Phoenix will heat up, taking roughly 10% of its current HP in damage and obtaining the Counter status for 3 turns, countering all physical attacks dealt to it during that time. In addition, its movepool will change during those turns to become the following: ** It will release a torrent of liquid flame, dealing 150% magical damage to all party members. ** It will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to two party members (300% total). Second Phase * The Phoenix will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to two party members (300% total). * The Phoenix will release a torrent of liquid flame, dealing 150% magical damage to all party members. * The Phoenix will blast you with a fireball, dealing 300% magical damage to one party member. * The Phoenix will heat up, taking roughly 10% of its current HP in damage and obtaining the Counter status for 3 turns, countering all physical attacks dealt to it during that time. In addition, its movepool will change during those turns to become the following: ** It will breathe white-hot flames, dealing 300% magical damage to all party members. ** It will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to four party members (600% total). Empathy Dialogue Jimmy imagines himself laying in a hospital bed. His blankets are itchy, but his arms are too weak to scratch himself. There's a machine next to him that beeps from time to time. It's the worst sound in the world. It sounds like a robot sighing. The machine also has green lights on it. Some of them blink. Whenever it's night, the room is still green. Jimmy can hardly get any sleep. Sometimes people come here to cry. This makes Jimmy sad, too. This is a sad, awful place, and Jimmy is tired of being here. Jimmy's head feels weighed down by sleep. The machine sighs next to him. Jimmy's eyes close, anyway. The world drifts far, far away. Suddenly, Jimmy's chest feels hot. His eyes open wide. He's sitting up for the first time in weeks. The room is getting hotter. The machines and cables have begun to melt. Jimmy hears a prolonged, defeated beep, and then the only sound is crackling fire. Jimmy doesn't feel hot at all, though. He feels alive. Energized. Jimmy thinks that if he put his mind to it, he could fly right out of bed. He could fly and fly. He could burn bright forever, like a brand new sun.Category:Boss Category:Transformation